Watching
by NorthwoodsPoet
Summary: Hank Stanley is observing his soon to be crew at the annual picnic.
He felt like a peeping tom of sorts. He wasn't looking into any windows or even at anything private, yet Hank Stanley still felt like he was intruding on something he had no business looking at. He set up his station's tables just far enough away from the group he was studying so that he could glance occasionally at them without looking like he was outright watching them…which he was. Sighing heavily, he sat on the bench and looked around at his own crew. He'd miss them for sure, but it was inevitable that this move would be taking place. Once he made the transition to Engineer, it was only natural to then move on to Captain. Only, he wasn't sure he was ready. If anyone asked he would tell them he couldn't wait to have his own crew, though inside he was terrified of having that much responsibility. He knew he couldn't captain the men at the station he was working at now, those sorts of things were frowned upon, though were known to happen on a rare occasion.

Hank was going to get a new station, with a pretty new crew, less than a year together. It was _that_ crew Hank was watching at this year's Firemen's picnic and games. He was trying to put the men he saw into their positions. There were only five of them so he felt is shouldn't be that difficult. He would be meeting with John Smith later in the week to go over personnel files and would know each man that way, but he wanted to observe how they played together in order to try and see how they may work together. Not that he thought there would be any real trouble. He heard only good things about the crew. Mostly. A few snickers and head shakes regarding a few of the men, but mostly he was told he was getting a good crew.

He would be working in one of the few stations with paramedics; two of the first as a matter of fact. He was very interested in what they did, as his current station had yet to be assigned any. He heard good and bad about the paramedic program. A friend at a station with the new medics referred to them as "prima donna doctor wannabe's" saying that he felt that the two he worked with didn't want to be firefighters anymore and whined whenever they had to fulfill their duties as such around the station. He hadn't heard that about 51's teams, certainly not about the team he was about to oversee. Gage and DeSoto were well respected as both firefighters _and_ paramedics. Both were rescue men prior to becoming medics and from what he heard were involved in getting the program to pass. He knew Roy Desoto was one of the recruiters, but there was a lot of talk to the effect that they were constant thorns in the side of the medical professionals who were balking at the idea of firefighters becoming medical personnel. One captain he knew told him he heard they went toe to toe with the medical director himself. Hank admired their dedication, but wondered exactly what transpired. He was sure there was no burning hat to come back to haunt _them_. He shuddered at that thought.

Hank was one of the growing numbers of firefighters who liked the thought of a medical team at each station. Though certainly not in the majority as yet, folks were coming around to the notion that the paramedics would not only be there for the public, but would be beneficial to those firefighters who needed aid as well. That is the main reason Hank supported the program. Yes, helping the public was top priority, but knowing someone would be at the ready to help a fallen comrade made him very agreeable to the program, indeed.

Hank's musings were interrupted by screams and laughter coming from station 51's table. It seemed a race of sorts had broken out amongst the men. Three of them were running away from the table with a child on their back while the other crew members and their families cheered them on. As he watched, a tall, lanky, young man easily outran his opponents while carrying a young boy on his back. He couldn't help but laugh out loud he watched the two approach the table only to be greeted by another man, whom Hank guessed was the boy's father given the similarities of the two of them. The man placed a paper crown from a fast food restaurant on the dark headed runner and one on the boy. Captain Smith declared them the winners and as such would receive as their prize, the last piece of Mrs. Kelly's world famous, extraordinary and often sought after, blueberry pie. Smiling wide, the young man shared his "winnings" with his rider. He seemed to take great delight in enjoying his prize while sitting very close to one of the losing runners who was telling him that he should be ashamed of himself as he was denying him his own mother's creation. This caused the young man and his little friend to respond with wide blueberry filled smiles. "Nice, Gage" The grumpy man stated as he stood to walk away, "way to teach Roy's boy your bad habits."

"Hey, Chet?" Gage called after the pouting man.

Hank watched as another plastic fork appeared. "We got an extra fork if ya want in." the young man stated with a grin.

The pouter soon wore a grin of his own as he hurried back before he lost out. Soon, there were three blueberry filled smiles at the table.

Hank smiled at the display and turned to face his wife as she approached. "See anything interesting, sweetheart?" She asked.

"I sure did, Em." Hank replied happily. "They seem like a really great bunch of guys. And, if the rest of them get along like those two, indicating to the pie eating firemen, I won't have any trouble at all with my new crew."


End file.
